hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
French Eighth Republic
The Eighth Republic, France's current Republican style of government, was established by the former War Minister of France, Jean-Christophe Camille under the Constitution of the Eighth Republic on 1 May 2040. The Eighth Republic emerged from the bloodless 2040 French coup d'etat and subsequent collapse of the Seventh Republic on 30 April 2040, after Ladislas Chabert was forced to resign. The Eighth Republic saw trouble early on, with France undergoing a recession in June 2041, which nearly forced French president Jean-Christophe Camille to resign on 22 June 2041. This nearly ended the Eighth Republic, with a Provisional Government of the French Ninth Republic being proclaimed on 23 June, however, after police crackdowns, the Eighth Republic stayed in place. The Eighth Republic was plagued with the same problems seen in the Fifth Republic in it's final months (June 2017-June 2019). The outside world questioned the Eighth Republic's democratic actions, as Jean-Christophe Camille served for six terms until his death in 2063, after 23 years of totalitarian rule. However, his successor allowed a actual democratic government to come into place. Founding of the Eighth Republic (2019-2040) After the outbreak of the Paris Yellow Vest Riots early in 2019 in the Fifth Republic, a illegitimate government was proclaimed on 30 March 2019, the Sixth Republic. This republic underwent various issues and it's leader, Ladislas Chabert, finished negotiations with the Fifth Republic on 20 June 2019, and the Seventh Republic was put in place on 22 June 2019. This republic faced issues from the start, with France entering a recession in 2020, and a failed coup in 2021 which resulted in Emmanuel Macron resigning. By 2036, Ladislas Chabert was serving a third term as President of France (although many consider it a fifth term if you count the two short terms under the Sixth Republic), and he appointed Jean-Christophe Camille, a rising star in his Action Party as War Minister of France in 2037. Jean-Christophe Camille began to heavily influence the French government and by 2039 had essentially overtaken Ladislas Chabert as the most powerful figure in France. In 2040, the Eurozone collapsed, and riots broke out all over Europe, as France desperately tried to reinstate the Franc, it became clear that the Seventh Republic was on the brink of collapse. On 27 April 2040, Jean-Christophe Camille and several other influential political figures in the Action Party and the French Armed Forces prepared a coup against the Seventh Republic. On 29 April 2030, the military took control of downtown Paris without a shot fired. Meanwhile, Jean-Christophe Camille was attempting to convince Ladislas Chabert, President of the Seventh Republic to resign. He finally gave in early on 30 April 2040, and his prime minister, Dylan Clérisseau replaced him as President of the Seventh Republic. Jean-Christophe Camille then forced Dylan to resign that evening, and himself became President of the Seventh Republic. Jean then passed a bill early on 1 May 2040 announcing the Seventh Republic had been dissolved, and passed the Declaration of the Provisional Government of the French Eighth Republic shortly after noon on 1 May 2040, with himself being President of the Eighth Republic. On 5 May 2040, the Constitution of the Eighth Republic became the official Constitution of France, and the Provisional Government was dissolved on 9 May 2040. Presidents # Jean-Christophe Camille (1 May 2040 - 1 May 2044) (first term) (Action Party) # Jean-Christophe Camille (1 May 2044 - 1 May 2048) (second term) (Revolutionary Party) # Jean-Christophe Camille (1 May 2048 - 1 May 2052) (third term) (Revolutionary Party) # Jean-Christophe Camille (1 May 2052 - 1 May 2056) (fourth term) (Revolutionary Party) # Jean-Christophe Camille (1 May 2056 - 1 May 2060) (fifth term) (Revolutionary Party) # Jean-Christophe Camille (1 May 2060 - 9 April 2063) (sixth term, died in office) (Revolutionary Party) # Cyrille Boissonade (9 April 2063 - 1 May 2064) (first term) (Liberal Movement Party) # Benjamin Renaudin (1 May 2064 - 1 May 2068) (Action Party) # Cyrille Boissonade (1 May 2068 - now) (second and current term) (Liberal Movement Party) Prime Ministers # Abel Guilbert (1 May 2040 - 1 May 2044) (first term) (Action Party) # Abel Guilbert (1 May 2044 - 3 August 2046) (second term, fired) (Revolutionary Party) # Robin Simon (3 August 2046 - 1 May 2048) (first term) (Revolutionary Party) # Robin Simon (1 May 2048 - 1 May 2052) (second term) (Revolutionary Party) # Robin Simon (1 May 2052 - 1 May 2056) (third term) (Revolutionary Party) # Robin Simon (1 May 2056 - 1 May 2060) (fourth term) (Revolutionary Party) # Robin Simon (1 May 2060 - 9 May 2060) (fifth term, fired) (Revolutionary Party) # Cyrille Boissonade (9 May 2060 - 9 April 2063) (became President on 9 April) (Liberal Movement Party) # Mathis Hauet (9 April 2063 - 1 May 2064) (first term) (Liberal Movement Party) # Martin Manaudou (1 May 2064 - 1 May 2068) (Action Party) # Mathis Hauet (1 May 2068 - now) (second and current term) (Liberal Movement Party) Assembly of the French Eighth Republic The Assembly of the French Eigth Republic is the main governing body of the Eighth Republic. It has 63 seats and elections to it occur alongside the Presidental election. THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS!